Sensors are installed in complex systems such as vehicles and manufacturing equipment, and time-series data acquired from these sensors is analyzed. Processing can be performed to analyze the time-series data and monitor a system for abnormalities even when hundreds of sensors have been installed in a system (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1: Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-78467.